ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~It was a beautiful clear day on the island of Sodor. All the engines were working extra hard on their work as they passed by.~~ ~~One day at Tidmouth Shed, Lady Hatt has some an important annoucement to the engines.~~ ~~"Good morning engines! Today is the big day!"~~ ~~However, Thomas was still asleep.~~ ~~Wicki: (Shout) “Thomas, wake up! Today’s the big day!” whistle~~ ~~Thomas: *yawns* "The big day? The big day! Wow! And I almost slept through it!"~~ ~~Percy: "Uh, Thomas. Are you forgetting something?"~~ ~~Thomas: "Oh yeah, Annie and Clarabel. Almost forgot. Silly me."~~ ~~He coupled up to his two coaches and begin to set off.~~ ~~They eventually reached the place where their biggest job yet would take place.~~ ~~Percy: "Wow. Is this where we going to be working?"~~ ~~Wicki: "Yes, Percy. This is the biggest job that we'll be doing."~~ ~~Just then, a loud explosion could be heard.~~ ~~Thomas: “What was that?”~~ ~~Philip: "Wahey! This is fun!"~~ ~~Thomas: "Hi, Jack. Hi, Philip. Looks like you two are having a blast."~~ ~~Jack: "Oh yes, we are!"~~ ~~Wicki: "What are you two doing?" she asked them.~~ ~~Philip: "What you just said. We're having a blast!"~~ ~~Thomas: "Ear defenders, Philip."~~ ~~Philip: "What did you say?"~~ ~~Percy pulled the ear defenders off of Philip.~~ ~~Philip: "Oh. *nervous laugh* Sorry."~~ ~~Wicki: “Were you two exploding something?”~~ ~~Jack: "We're just getting this quarry ready to build the new reservoir you'll be helping us with."~~ ~~Percy: “What’s a reservoir, Thomas?”~~ ~~Thomas: "A reservoir is a big lake that provides a certain place with fresh water, Percy."~~ ~~Percy: “Oh, wow.”~~ ~~James: "And a dam is used to keep the water in. Just like the one we'll be making."~~ ~~Percy: “That is a very big job.”~~ ~~Wicki: “It is. And it’ll be a lot of work when it’s finish.”~~ ~~Jack: "But first, we need to get it ready. I have more explosives ready to go. So, ear protection on. Ready, Philip?"~~ ~~Philip put on his ear defenders and says: "Yes, Jack! I'm ready!"~~ ~~Philip blew his horn.~~ ~~Jack press the explosive button.~~ ~~James: "Ka-boom!" But the ground was somehow still shaking.~~ ~~Percy: "What's going on?"~~ ~~Then out of the smoke, three extra large engines appeared.~~ ~~Thomas and James: (Gasp)~~ ~~Percy: “Whoa.”~~ ~~Wicki: “Gigantic engines.” She said with amazement.~~ ~~Thomas: "Those are Mega Engines. And they've come to help us."~~ ~~”What are your names?” Wicki asked the three mega engines.~~ ~~However, they didn't answer. Then, a little red E2 tank engine went up to Thomas.~~ ~~Jacob: "Nice to see you again, Thomas!"~~ ~~Thomas: "Nice to see you too, Jacob. Everyone, this is Jacob."~~ ~~All “Hello, Jacob.”~~ ~~Thomas: "He and his Mega Engines will be helping us build the dam."~~ ~~Percy: “That’s fantastic.”~~ ~~Thomas: "It's such a pleasure to be working with you, Jacob. I'm sorry you didn't get the job of building the dam."~~ ~~Jacob: “That’s alright. Now allow me to introduce the mega engines names.”~~ ~~He introduced the one to his right: Korina.~~ ~~All “Hello, Korina.”~~ ~~But Korina wasn't too happy about meeting them and just plainly said: "Hi."~~ ~~Next Jacob introduce the second mega engine to them.~~ ~~Jacob: This is Katt.~~ ~~All "Hello, Katt."~~ ~~But Katt didn't say anything, she just grunted.~~ ~~Then finally he introduce the third mega engine.~~ ~~Jacob: "And I think you all just might recognize my super star..."~~ ~~Wicki: “Do you recognize that mega engine somewhere, Thomas?”~~ ~~Thomas: "Yes! Jeanette."~~ ~~Jacob: "This is Jeanette."~~ ~~All "Hello, Jeanette."~~ ~~Jeanette: "Hi."~~ ~~Jacob: “Now let’s get on with the work!”~~ ~~But what the engines didn't really know was that Jacob was secretly resentful of Thomas getting the job of building the dam and he was going to get revenge, one way or another.~~ ~~Luckily, Wicki knows about it and she decided to keep those thoughts to herself as she and James started their work.~~ ~~Soon, the quarry was bustling with busy engines big and small.~~ ~~Wicki and James got some freight cars full of stone and they take them to the docks.~~ ~~Meanwhile, at the quarry, Thomas was watching Jeanette move a heavy train of cars.~~ ~~Thomas: “Wow, she’s strong like Wicki.”~~ ~~James: "Thomas, I remember you doing that funny Jeanette dance."~~ ~~Thomas: “What on earth are you talking about, James?”~~